socialempirestipsfandomcom-20200216-history
Soul Mixer Combinations
3-Head Primal Dragon.png|3-Head Primal Dragon From Soul Mixer Screenshot (7).png|Golden Extreme Dragon Screenshot (13).png|Evil Demon NP 1st Time Screenshot (14).png|Colossal Cobra from Soul Mixer +1 Power Up Frost Extreme Dragon Soul Mixing.jpg|Frost Extreme Dragon (NP 1st Time) This is the first ever page created on the Social Empires Tips Wiki. This page gives you combinations you can use to get specific units in the Soul Mixer. Before you can get the Units, you will have to wait and see a shadow. You can easily recognize shadows as there are barely any two Units with the same shadows. Once you see the shadow, you will have to wait a period of time to obtain it. Usually it is 5 Days and 10 Hours for strong Units but if you have just started your time would usually be 3-4 Hours. You can speed up for cash.(24 Hours=24 Cash so 5 Days 10 Hours would be 130 Cash) Please keep.in mind that the unit with NP ? Time are the best combinations to choose. Symbols *(NP 1st Time)=No Powerup 1st Time *®=Rare Unit *(HTF)=Hard To Find *(WR)=With Rider *+1=1 Cash Powerup (1st) *+3=3 Cash Powerup (1 Cash + 2 Cash) Dragon Soul Mixing Combinations How To Obtain Bull Extreme Dragon (WR) Golden Extreme Dragon + Forest Extreme Dragon How To Obtain Frost Extreme Dragon Green Bahamut Dragon + Forest Extreme Dragon How To Obtain Deadly Dragon *Epic 2-Head Dragon + Rainbow Dragon +7 (Common at Power Up +7. I got him three times!) How To Obtain 3-Head Primal Dragon *Galaxy Dragon + Black Bahamut Dragon(WR) (NP 1st Time) *Fire Extreme Dragon + Wind Extreme Dragon(WR) +1 How To Obtain Golden Extreme Dragon *3-Head Primal Dragon + Black Bahamut Dragon(WR) *Rainbow Dragon + Hermes Spearman (NP 1st Time) *Galaxy Dragon + 2 Head Frostfire Dragon *Bull Extreme Dragon(WR) + 2 Head Frostfire Dragon How To Obtain Electric Dynasty Dragon/Rider *Deadly Dragon + Deadly Dragon +3 *Galaxy Dragon + Rainbow Dragon (NP 1st Time) *Rainbow Dragon + 2-Head Frostfire Dragon (NP 1st Time) *Rainbow Dragon + King Kong (NP 1st Time) *Golden Dynasty Dragon + Galaxy Dragon (NP 6th Time) How To Obtain Star Dragon/Rider *Soul Extreme Dragon + Soul Extreme Dragon +3 *Green Bahamut Dragon + Rainbow Dragon *Golden Dynasty Dragon + Galaxy Dragon (NP 5th Time) How To Obtain Orc Dragon *Swordsman + Soul Extreme Dragon (NP 1st Time) *Burning Tiger + King Kong (NP 1st Time) *Valkyrie + Valkyrie (NP 1st Time) (HTF) *Stormy Dragon + Furious Dragon (HTF) How To Obtain Sky Bahamut Dragon/Rider *Soul Extreme Dragon + Wind Extreme Dragon +1 *Green Bahamut Dragon + Fire Extreme Dragon +2 *Golden Dynasty Dragon + Galaxy Dragon (NP 3rd Time) How To Obtain Paladin Bahamut Dragon/Rider *Medieval Golden Slayer + Green Extreme Dragon +1 (After Finding 3-Head Dragon) *Galaxy Dragon + 2 Head Frostfire Dragon (NP 2nd time) *Golden Dynasty Dragon + Galaxy Dragon (NP 8th time) *Galaxy Dragon + Rainbow Dragon (WR) How To Obtain 3-Head Dragon/Rider *Medieval Golden Slayer + Green Extreme Dragon(WR) (NP 1st Time) *Rainbow Dragon + Galaxy Dragon Normal Units Soul Mixing Combinations How To Obtain Death Warrior *Epic 2-Head Dragon + Rainbow Dragon (Power Up 7+) How To Obtain Colossal Cobra *Tiger Spider + Medusa +1 (After Finding Evil Demon) *Stormy Dragon + Colossal Cobra (NP 1st Time) *Furious Dragon + Lightning Draggy (NP ? Time) How To Obtain Evil Demon *Tiger Spider + Medusa NP 1st Time ® How To Obtain Mad Balrog *Stormy Dragon + Colossal Cobra +1 (After Finding Colossal Cobra) How To Obtain Medieval Ether Messiah *Golden Dragon + Stratos Titan (NP 1st Time) *Furious Dragon(WR) + Ramses II *Forest Extreme Dragon + Draggy How To Obtain Green Phoenix *Orc Battering Ram + Tiger Spider (NP 1st Time) *Rainbow Dragon + Tiger Spider (NP 1st Time) How To Obtain Dragon Hunter II *Ramses II + Furious Dragon (Pretty Common) How To Obtain Necro Dark Lord *Ramses II + Priest Orc How To Obtain Golden Golem *Draggy + Nice Troll How To Obtain Monster Hunter *Infernal Demon + Giant Viper Siege Engine Combinations How To Obtain Advanced Catapult *Draggy + Nice Troll Category:Units Category:Dragons Category:Tips